The bizzarest one chapter fanfiction I know of
by TheJapaneseWeirdo
Summary: ONE SHOT! I have no idea what it's gonna be what so ever, expect that it's about Yugioh and it's very random! Please Read and review!


Hello! This is a one chapter random thing I thought of! I don't know why I'm doing it but I just feel like it! I don't know what it's about because I'm just typing whatever I wanna really! YAY!

Summary: I have no idea what so ever, expect that it's about Yu-gi-oh and it's very random! Please Read and review!

* * *

"I just don't understand why you can't fit in your pants!" Said one of the Yu-gi-oh directors. 

"Nether do I!" Said Gozuboro.

"I know! It's cause your a BIG FAT MUSHY THING!" Noah said apearing out of thin air.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

(on a remote Island somewhere in the Caribian.)

"Help!" Yelled Valon.

"Is anyone out there?" Yelled Pegaus.

"I want my mommy!" Cried Evil Mairk.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yelled Duke.

"WHERE!" Everyone else yelled.

"THERE!" Yelled Duke pointing at a banana.

(In a row boat in a bog)

"Home, home on the range, Where buckeners are truly insane!" Sang Yugi's grandpa.

"Shut it you old man!" Hissed Yami Bakura.

"WHY?" He yelled.

"Because when your hunting Crocs you must be quite!" Yami Bakura hissed.

"Fine." Yugi's Grandpa yelled.

(in the Yu-gi-oh heaquarters.)

"OOOOOOO What does this button do?" Asked Yugi about to press it.

"No, Yugi! You don't press that!" Said Atem.

"Why no press?" Asked Yugi whose eyes started welling up with tears.

"Because it will make the headquarters go boom." Atem Said

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Said Yugi.

"Why was I stuck babysitting you?" Asked Atem.

"I dunno." Said Yugi.

(meanwhile)

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

(on the remote Island)

Duke, Valon, Pegasus, and evil Marik were holding sticks and circling the banana and hit each other when one of em tried to get the banana.

(in the row boat on the bog)

Nobody was in the boat anymore cause Yami Bakura and the old fool (Yugi's Grandpa) were swimming for there lives cause the old fool had started rocking the boat back and forth and it capsized.

(Yu-gi-oh head quarters)

"Hello,Yugi." Said Seto.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Kaiba." Said Yugi, who then started giggling insanly.

"Okay." Seto said very confused.

(fitting room)

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

(where the author is)

"It is so funny to control this world!" I yelled.

"Hey what are you doing in there?" Asked my mom.

"Nothing mom!" I repied.

"Oh okay, just don't plot world domination like on those t.v shows you watch, uhhhh the one call Yu-gi-yo or sumthin." My mom says.

"MOM! It's yu-gi-oh! Y-U--G-I--O-H! YOU-GEE-OH! God." I say.

"Whatever." My mom said and then she left.

"As I was saying! I WILL ALWAYS CONTROL THE WORLD!" Me say.

"HEY! YUMORA! CLEAN YOUR ROOM NOWWWWWWWWW!" My mom yells.

"But mom I'm plotting taking over a world!" I whine

"NO BUTS!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I yell

"Geez." I said.

(Yu-gi-oh world)

"YES! WERE FREEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone yells.

"Not for long!" I say.

"AAAAWWWWWWWW..." Everyone says.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the story! Please read and review! Thanks! - Mora!

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" Yelled Gozuboro!

"YES YOU ARE!" Noah yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"FINE!" Noah and Gozuboro say.

THE END!


End file.
